


When the Reaper Comes Calling

by DKaneanite



Category: WWE
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite
Kudos: 7





	When the Reaper Comes Calling

There had been rumors circulating for a while that He was coming, but no one had ever seen him. In fact he wasn't even sure that the other even existed. After all none of them ever came there and no one was even sure if the "Horsemen" even existed.

And then it happened, there was a clap of thunder and blinding flash of white light and then _He_ was there. Clad in all black, hair slicked back and in a long queue down his back with dark glasses on his face shielding his eyes from view. A hush fell over everything it seemed as he started moving, those around him parting and giving him wide berth. 

In all the stories he'd heard not once was it mentioned that he was accompanied by two large black and tan dogs or that he wasn't an old and frail man as they'd all thought but rather he was young and broad of shoulder and taller than most. 

"You lot sure are nosy aren't you?"

The sound of his voice caught him off guard and he startled; blue eyes blinking widely for a moment before he even spoke.

"It's not often we see your kind here."

"You've never seen a Reaper?"

"A Reaper yes...but not _THE_ Reaper."

The man laughed; the sound soothing and he lifted his glasses up onto his head, exposing bright green eyes that seemed to glow on their own. 

"Is it true?"

"Is it what true?"

"Can you kill God?"

The man was quiet; his head tilted to the side as a hand reached down and absentmindedly started scratching behind the ears of one of the dogs.

"I suppose I can again if I had too."

"Again?"

The smile was back and he was wondering if the other man was putting him on. Before he could ask there was another bright flash of light and the man was gone. For the rest of the day he pondered over the conversation in a bid to try and figure out what the other man had meant. After all it was never written that Death had a sense of humor.


End file.
